An Android's Love Story
by Evy Disiata
Summary: A 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon and and normal high school teenager that can both control the power of Personas? A story between Labrys, an Android, and Yosuke, a teenage boy. A new intense story begins, seen by both their point of views! Based off of Persona 4: Arena, a continuation after the ending of the game.
1. Our Personas May Clash Someday

I'd never thought this would be my 3rd story, but hey! Inspiration really gets to you. Labrys is my favorite character in the entire Persona series, even if she's the most recent character. Yosuke was my favorite guy character, so I got kinda inspired with their pairing so I wanted to make a story on them.

Although, this chapter right here. It could either be a one shot or a story, it depends honestly.

Most likely though, it's going to be a story. Possibly range around the same chapters as the first part of my first story, _A Baka's Love Story. _

Still, I'm pretty excited for this. I've always loved Labrys, so making a story about her is going to be great.

I would like to ask that you viewers give me reviews so I could turn this into an opportunity to add some finishing touches to the beginning of this story, if it becomes one.

_Let's start this story, shall we?_

* * *

_**-~Chapter One~-**_

_**Our Personas May Clash Someday**_

It was back to normal again. Although, I couldn't say I was back to being bored also.

After my recent experience with my friends in the TV world. I, Yosuke Hanamura, have changed. Hopefully for the greater good.

I can't say that I didn't miss going back in the TV world either. It was exciting, the intensity of fighting again with my persona in a matter between life or death. Adrenaline, right? I hope it's nothing more..

Still! I'm glad everything was normal! I mean, working at Junes was still the same. I glad Yu Narukami, my partner, is still staying with us a little while longer.

Ah, I just can't shake the feeling that something big is going to happen later on. We barely managed to win in the TV world, and then got everything cleared up. I couldn't help but think of how many times I've embarrassed myself during those battles.

Ha! I guess I can't help it, I'm Yosuke after all.

I should start training my fighting still, I was pretty rusty when my friends and I entered the TV worlds and ended up in that Grand…Prix? Ugh, I don't want to remember.

All I know is that I need to keep up my training, who knows? I could get even stronger than my partner! Eh, nah, that could never happen. He's something else, definitely.

Ever since we got back, I could stop thinking about what happened in the TV world. Does every teenager experience this kind of stuff?

Nope, probably not. I don't exactly feel special either way.

Courageous, strong, confident. I'm not even sure if these are my qualities, I did everything I could in the TV world to help my friends.

Gah, I shouldn't think like this. I'm better than that.

Wait…What am I even doing right now? Oh right, I'm laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Gosh, what time is it? 1:23 AM…

Sheesh, I need to get some sleep. All this thinking is going to make me do crappy work at Junes..

Ah screw it, I'll let my mind wander wherever it goes.

Wherever.

The.

Hell.

It.

Goes.

And soon enough, a large sigh overwhelms me as tears appear in my eyes. I guess I must be sleepy then.

Yet, my mind just won't let me, why? I don't know. What am I even thinking about? My mind? This is ridiculous! Get some sleep Yosuke!

Eh…Nah, I'd rather go on a date than sleep honestly.

Heh, dates. Have I ever been in one? Pff, I can't remember stuff like that. I'm not even sure a girl would be willing for me. Ah, oh well.

Wait, maybe there was this one time..

It was in the TV world, with _her. _What was her name again…Didn't she call herself "School President"? When I first met her she beat up a bunch of fake students. Then me taking the hit from a monitor for her, ah~ it was totally worth it. She had a great smile.

Though, I realized she was in trouble to I came after her but she was so fast, plus, I had to fight my closest friends. Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, and even my partner…

I'm pretty sure it was when I entered a classroom and found her with Teddie. I ended fighting him too, just to make sure he wasn't General Teddie. Teddie couldn't leave since I beat him, poor guy, he wanted to protect the princess.

Yes, I remember now. I asked her if she would want to go on a date with me and a romantic getaway to the broadcasting room. I was totally joking at the time too. Her response really caught me off guard…

"Yosuke-kun…Okay, you're on."

And when did she start calling me Yosuke-kun?!

Man, I'm so obvious, still, it was one hell of a "date". What was her real name…

Wait…

"_5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Labrys."_

* * *

I'll admit, it was pretty short. Although, it was for a reason. It's the intro after all!

Thank for reading this! If you enjoyed it then follow, favorite, or do both! ;D

So yes, this is my 3rd fan fiction, I honestly hope you look forward to more of this.

Don't forget to review! Trust me, it'll help.

_Well, til the next chapter!_

-Evy Disa


	2. Our Personas May Clash Someday Part 2

Now here we are, the 2nd chapter to my 3rd story! Sorry for the bit of wait, I beat the game a couple times and I've been watching the Persona 4 Animation to begin to grasp the character's personalities.

These firs two chapters are the intro to the story, a prologue if you will.

So yes, please enjoy reading it. I hope I'm portraying the characters well.

Now, without any more authorial intrusion.  
_  
Let's start this story, shall we?_

* * *

_**-~Chapter 2~-**_

**_Our Personas May Clash Again Someday  
_**

_Part 2_**_  
_**

Everything changed that day. The day when I found myself in that so called, TV world…

I didn't even know who I was, I knew I was a school council president though. So that's just what I called myself. What was I even doing? Trying to keep the school under control?

I was being so stupid, so obvious to what was really happening. My shadow…was hosting it all. Taking the form of one of my new friends, Teddie. Though, we just called that imposter General Teddie.

I ran all over the school, meeting all kinds of new people. Knowing more about them that I did myself at that time.

But I remember now, _I remember everything now_:

I'm practically an android, mostly for just testing. I was #031, with a plume of dusk inside me to help me gain emotions just like an ordinary human. I had to fight my "type" of siblings in battle testing sequences so scientist could view the results and decide whether or not that android is fit to be used in battle. I couldn't say those were the best times…

I felt used, like no one could ever understand me or what I had to go through…

Especially who I myself had to destroy…

I thought that was I was meant for, I dwelled in those thoughts, losing myself. That's when my shadow began forming. From what I've learned, shadows are the weaknesses that people don't accept and don't admit, it was how they were created in the first place. If the real person continued to reject and deny the shadow, then the shadow would only grow stronger.

At first, I rejected mine. I didn't want to live with the fact that I was just a robot. I wanted to be a simple, normal girl. So I tried to believe I was, I couldn't say it was the best idea..

When I couldn't accept my shadow, she only grew stronger. So strong, that she became a true shadow and was allied demonic bull of pure fire, rising up from what looked like the depths of hell.

I was scared, I honestly was. Though, I couldn't give up. I made new friends, and they supported me. I couldn't fail them. After everything they sacrificed for me. They were risking their lives for someone they didn't even know.

I had to have the courage to stand up to my real feelings.

And so I fought my shadow, I learned to accept her along with the fact that I was a robot, a weapon. She became my greatest ally, my other self, Ariadne.

Although, there's this one person who might have crossed my mind a couple times…

He caught my eye. I met him outside our so called "High School" and he saved me from a hard-hitting monitor.

I didn't really have the time to talk, I felt I was being too rash when I continued towards the school. I continued to meet other people that could be around my age. I met Teddie, and sure enough, he wanted to be my knight in shining armor. I didn't mind it, so we continued traveling together thought the school. Until we ran into "him" again, I was actually quite surprised when he said he was looking for me.

The things got confusing when they began to fight, it was as if they're minds were being warped.

"He" beat Teddie though, so much for my knight! Teddie couldn't even leave the room after that.

I had to get to the broadcasting room, and so he um..

"Why don't we go on a date and head on a romantic getaway to the broadcasting room?"

I wasn't expecting it, but I decided to play along. I'm sure he was just joking. We continued down our path to the room we were aiming for.

That's when…everything went down…

I really shouldn't be thinking about all this. I should try to forget what happened in that TV world, well…All the bad things at least.

We first encountered a girl tied up, she was apparently the announcer girl for all the battle but it turns out that she was only being controlled.

Not much later, I saw another one of _him. _He looked alike too, exactly alike. Except for his eyes, they were glowing, bright, and yellow. He was his shadow, as he stated himself. This is the moment I first learned about shadows. The boy faced his shadow with lack of confidence until his friends from all over the school gave him their moral support.

I'll admit, it was a heart-warming moment for me to watch, soon enough, they began fighting. The boy defeated his shadow but…not everything turned out to be what it looked like…

The shadow began responding to me, acted like it knew me. Until it finally revealed its true self, true form.

It was me, only in my own true form. My android form, yet with those same yellow eyes. It was my shadow, Shadow Labrys.

Back then, I was convinced I was human. So I was utterly at loss for words. I felt as if I began to lose my sanity..

I ended up being taken away and brought back to the same room, I practically gone insane and desperate while I stared at my metal limbs. The boy was there, he came for me. He was concerned and wanted to be there for me.

I knew he could never understand me, so I didn't accept him, but he didn't leave me. He instead protected me and fought my shadow. Somehow he managed to beat her down, this gave me the courage to accept her. Which was exactly how I gotten my persona.

The boy saved me, became my friend, and gave me more friends. I'm not sure I could ever forget it.

I was also hacked not soon after and attacked all my new friends, in the end, it was the boy who saved me once again.

After we discovered the mastermind, we decided to go back to the real world.

Even if I will always want to be human…

Yet, I had to move on and live the best way I could. My next purpose was to help Misturu's group. Helping them track down whoever-the-hell-could-think-that-they-could-just- play-with-all-our-emotions and give him a very strict lesson.

Before I left Inaba with the group, I wanted to say goodbye to all my new friends. The boy I called myself arrived late, but still managed to give me a great goodbye. He even taught me how to do a "high-five".

I was almost brought to tears when I left.

I wasn't going to see him anytime soon, I'm not sure I'd ever be able to repay him for everything he did. That is what pains me.

Oh…What are these thoughts that I'm walking deeply into? I can't be thinking things like this…It's going to distracted me while I'm with the group…

All I know is that I can't deeply involve myself with normal living people. I'm on a team that's looking for a very dangerous mastermind after all.

I can't waste time on normal girl stuff. I'm a 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon.

What was his name though…

Wasn't he a-

"_Normal high school teenage boy, __Yosuke Hanamura. Heheh, Yosuke-kun…"_

I whisper to myself right before I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

And that was the 2nd chapter to my 3rd story. Thank you for taking the time and effort to read this.

So please review and tell me anything that I might have did wrong or anything I should correct about the characters personality.

I thank you again, and hope you look forward to my 3rd chapter, when everything begins!

_Well, til the next chapter!_

_-Evy Disa_


	3. My Persona Experiences Relaxation

I will admit, this is one of the longest chapters I've written; but expect longer ones in the future!

I had a lot of fun writing this one, maybe because of the special character interactions. Oh, I dunno.

I hope you have fun reading this, I apologize for taking a few more days than I should publishing this.

And so that is all. Please enjoy Chapter 3 of my 3rd Fan Fiction.

_Let's continue this story, shall we?_

* * *

**-~Chapter 3~-**

My_ Persona Experiences__ Relaxation_

The buzzer rang, a very loud noise that I'm used to hearing every morning. A noise that tells me that I have to go to work. ****

"Ehh, ugh."

It was the only response I could use at that moment, I'm still pretty beat and still recovering from what happened not even a week ago…

My partner and friends tried to convince my dad to give me a day off or two, but they wouldn't be able to. It's still Golden Week after all. I need to keep my promise, even though I still haven't told them about the day off, heheheh…

Other than that, I realized that I'm still laying in my bed with nothing but boxers. I get up, slowly, and head down to my bathroom. Ready to take a nice, relaxing shower.

I tend to ponder about life while I'm in the shower, but this time, all I can think about is cleaning my hair thoroughly. I can't believe I'm already back into my regular routine.

I can't say it's a bad thing though! I'll admit, I will miss going into the TV world and fighting shadows. Yet, I need to realize that I could go inside and not come out. Probably find my body hanging in a TV antenna or something. Just like those murders last year…

I once thought about sneaking into the TV world by myself and get some training with my Persona, but the thought of being there without my friends would kind of frighten me.

I turn of the shower and step out into the cold air while the water all over my body rapidly evaporates, ah I really don't like how cold I can get from stepping out of a shower.

* * *

With my casual clothes on and my bike ready, I head out to start another day in the boring, yet fun town of Inaba.

The way to Junes is pretty normal, nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing in this town that is changing right now, would be me. Luckily, there hasn't been anything serious happening in Inaba lately.

As I ride my bike down the streets, I catch glimpses of children running with action figures and women talking amongst themselves. I'll admit, the peaceful life has it's moments.

It's also a pretty sunny today, I could easily tell that it's not going to rain tonight. I still can't stretch that old habit, predicting rain or not everyday.

A few more streets to turn to and I'll almost be at my workplace.

* * *

After I've arrived I did my regular routine from setting up items to threatening Teddie with taking away his snacks if he doesn't do his work.

Everything is back to normal. Again.

I can tell my Dad hopes I work harder today, after all, my day off -is- tomorrow. I was planning on taking all my friends down to watch the movies or something. I don't know, as long as I'm with my friends I'll be fine.

I catch myself zoning out again while I mop the floor. I begin to move the mop again, with such swift motions it seems my fighting skills can aid with other daily life skills. I knew somehow my skills would pay off, other than saving my behind from getting whooped.

As I swiftly mop around the rows of electronic, I hear a voice I tend to hear almost everyday,

"Yosuke-kun! Is it bear-eak time yet? I just spotted two BERRY stunning blondes at the food court! I could um, switch to my mascot shift if you want me to! Heheheh."

"Oh Teddie, come on, you know our shift ends at-"

I casually look at my watch, surprised to see that our shift is almost over and we get a half hour break…Exactly how long have I been mopping?

"Well Teddie, it seems we have our half hour break. Go ahead, but don't cause a scene!"

Teddie begins to get jumpy and then stops as if he suddenly realizes something. He just stares at me with a skeptical look. It's kinda creeping me out, but heck, this is Teddie we're talking about.

"Um, what's wrong Teddie? Aren't you going to go try to score?" I cross my arms and tap my feet, waiting for Teddie run off and do what he loves to do.

He hesitates but goes through with it, "Yosuke-kun, how come you never come with me to flirt with girls? It's like you're choosing to be alone most of the time…" He looks down to the ground while spitting out his last sentence.

His question caught me off guard. Do I try to be alone? Or is it because I can -only- be alone? Am I trying or not?

More and more questions invade my head until everything brings up the same exact thing:

_Saki Konishi._

Just a name that always reminds me of one of my greatest failures and mistakes,

_Falling in love with a girl who hated me, then acting helpless as she gets killed by a serial killer_

I was pretty emotional when I heard she died, it was only before I went into the TV world and realized how she truly felt about me. After that, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear from everyone's lives. I felt like I was just a bother to everyone.

And just like that, all the memories came pouring in.

I zoned out again, I realized it when Teddie make a surprising noise,

"Uh, Yosuke-kun…You're crying."

At first I was confused, why would I be randomly crying? I'm only thinking…Until I felt my cheek with my hand.

Yes, I was crying. I guess I never really moved on from anything. I'm still that weak person from when I first entered the TV world.

_Nothing has changed._

"Yosuke-kun! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! You can get any girl you can, you just have trouble choosing that's all!"

Teddie pulls off a nervous laugh, but I'm still zoning out. I want to get out of here.

I turn around to take off my uniform and place it on the rack. I grab my bag and begin to hastily walk out of the store.

I can hear Teddie's voice behind me, "Yosuke-kun! Where are you going?"

"I-I'm not feeling very well, tell my Dad I'm sorry for me, please? I need to go home." I wave slightly.

Next thing I know I'm on my bike heading back home, no, to another place I used to go to…

I peddle faster and faster as if it's my only purpose in life to do so. When I look to the sky, I see that the sun has began to hide behind gloomy clouds. It's like the weather is mimicking my sudden change in emotions. It's quite intriguing but depressing at the same time.

I didn't want my stupid feelings to ruin such a beautiful day.

I'm to the point where I can't peddle any faster, I passed the turn to my house to head to a different location. I wanted to go there, see it again, to remember where my biggest mistake lays forever. To pay my respects.

* * *

My bike stood next to the fence that entered the graveyard grounds. Along with my bag and other accessories.

I was standing here, at this stop for about 10 minutes now. Looking at the gravestone that stood sturdy and strong right in front of me.

When I look at it, I can't believe the fact that she is laying there. Laying there for the rest of…forever.

How she died exactly, none of us knew. I know who caused it all, that killer has been put down though. I don't care about that killer anymore, wasn't even worth thinking about.

She honestly didn't deserve this, she was so young…No one deserves to die like that. No one at all.

I wish I could have at least taken her place, I didn't do anything to protect her. I was so dumb and oblivious to see that she was the next victim, I was even given a warning by The Midnight Channel.

Another question that won't emigrate from my head is, why I am feeling this way now? Out of all times?

I feel like how I felt when I first heard she died. Depressed and devastated. My emotions were in a tornado or disaster.

How long have I been standing here? 20 minutes now? It looks like it's almost about to rain.

"Tell me, do all humans act like this after losing someone?"

The voice started me greatly, but luckily I recognized her. I turn my head to get a better view. I never expected to see her now of all times.

I looked back at gravestone, then back at the person,

"I guess you can say that…Aigis-san."

She smiled, something you don't see mechanical maidens do often. Although, she was different. She has a heart, which gave her a persona. Which she can use effectively in battle, I would know.

"It's nice to meet you again, Yosuke-san. I trust you have been doing well?"

I couldn't respond. I just looked down towards the grass under our feet.

She seems to be able to recognize that I am not at my best at the moment.

"I see, I supposed you've lost someone dear to you recently?"

I remembered that she doesn't know anything about my past. We barely met not a while ago. It was during that whole tournament thing was going on in the TV world,

"Ah, no. She died over a year ago. She was a victim of the series of murders here at that time."

I could see the expression on her face showing that she knew what I was talking about. For a robot er, android, she acts like a real person.

She formed her words, "I did some research on that recently. I'm sorry for your loss, it seems it still impacts you today. Were you two perhaps…lovers?"

I gave a shocked, embarrassed expression. I'm sure I wasn't blushing but I didn't really care. Although, I know I had to clear things up with Aigis-san.

"I uh, I did actually lover her, but she didn't exactly return those feelings. Actually, she wasn't very fond of me. I found out her true feelings only after she died."

Aigis-san couldn't help but give such a sympathetic look at me. Like I said before, I swear she could be just a normal human being.

She chose her words wisely, "If I may, why do you still care even if she did not grow fond of you? Why care for someone who did not for you? This confuses me about humans."

The second time today I've been caught off guard by questions, I don't blame her though. I mean she -is- an android.

"Um, well, it's kind of complicated. I don't know. I still want to care because no matter what, she was the girl that stole my heart."

She responded rather quickly, like she was interviewing me or something.

"So, you'd rather care for someone who doesn't than not care for anyone at all?"

Her question really intrigued me. Do I care because it's better to just not care at all? It's better to love and lose than not love at all?

"It might seem so, Aigis-san."

"Humans honestly confuse me sometimes; their emotions are more real and complex than I could ever develop. It's something I could only long for."

An android that wants to be human? Wow, where have I seen -that- before?

I let out a large sigh, "Aigis-san, trust me when I say this. You're more human than other people I've met. I've seen real people go insane and slowly watch, as they become monsters. You're better than that, you're purpose is to aid anyone in need. Never worry about what people say you are, you have a heart -and- a persona. Not many people know what a persona is in the first place."

A blush with a smile; not something I get directed at me often.

"Thank you, Yosuke-kun. You've seem to put my feelings to rest for the time being."

I scratch my head, "Well anytime. Uh…by the way…Why are you here of all places, Aigis-san? Aren't you and your group supposed to be all around the world?"

She chuckled and began to slowly turn away. Talk about trying to add suspense. Soon enough, she began to respond,

"I came here on my own to observe the status of this town for the time being. Since this place was the source of two shadow events."

Welp, the suspense wasn't as I expected it to be.

"Oh, I see. Everything is back to normal, which is lucky for us since our last incident was barely even a week ago."

She turned a bit more. Seriously, I don't get this gesture.

"I might have to be on my way now, I can't stay in this town too long. Although I have one more thing add…"

She turns again, now her back is facing me. Man! Again with the turning! She's trying too hard with the suspense.

"Um, what is it, Aigis-san?"

"It came to my surprise that you haven't asked or even mentioned Labrys at all during our conversation."

Heart cramps.

She continued to talk as you entire body turned around to face me. Okay, I can feel some suspense now.

"I find it quite interesting; she talks about you sometimes. She can't be more thankful for what you've done for her. To be honest, one of the causes for my appearance is to remind you about the miracle you gave to my big sister."

I was speechless. Sure, I helped Labrys get through it. I was being her friend and that's what friends do. I just never realized that I completely changed her life..

"I uh…I-I'm glad."

"Please don't forget that, Yosuke-san."

As soon as she finished, she turned around and began to disappear in the field of gravestones.

I was still standing there. Her artificial suspense was still overwhelming me. I honestly never expected to see her for a while, but it's nice to know that her and the group is okay. With Labrys…

Ah, I went from emotional to back to stable. Funny, I talked to an android about my problems. I can't even see her being as one, she so human to me! Sure, her personality may seem off but after what she could have been through; it's gotta be impressive.

I should head back to the store and apologize. Teddie must be worried about me, must be venting to my Dad.

I take another look at the sky.

_It's still just as gloomy.  
_

* * *

So this here is the end of the 3rd chapter. Chapters are going to shift from Yosuke to Labrys, back and forth!

This story is slowly reaching to it's climaxes!

I just hope you viewers liked this chapter. Review or do anything you'd like to support this story! Thank you!

_Well, til the next chapter!_

_-Evy Disa_


	4. My Persona Continues To Grow

Well I'm back! Jeez, I can't help but feel that I've disappointed my viewers with my long absence. I have to admit, a lot of things have happened. There was the hated writer's block, loss of motivation, personal issues with home and school. I was a slight mental mess for a while.

But you don't have to be concerned, please continue to be mad at me. I would be too, I haven't published in over 17 days, even much more than that! I truly apologize for it. When it comes down to it, laziness was the biggest issue.

Although! Do not worry yourself! I am going on a rampage this week! Expect a new chapter and 2 new stories! If I can...

Yeah, I'm hoping I will get myself to do it, I have so much fun writing stories. I was so inspired and now it's barely gone. I am getting it back though!

Either way, I'm sorry I couldn't make this chapter any longer. Writer's block is truly terrible, but I managed to unblock myself recently.

Enough of my blabbering.

_Let's continue this story, shall we?_

* * *

_**-~Chapter 4~-**_

**_My Persona Continues To Grow_**

Reboot system.

Dismissing "Sleep Mode".

Mission Objectives: Meet with Aigis.

Activation "Awakening Mode".

Proceed with mission objectives.

My conscious awakens also, I wonder if this is how humans sleep. I hope so, because it's very relaxing.

I lazily open my eyes to see myself laying in my bed in my own room. It's not decorated at all, since it's not my permanent room. When I think about it, I don't exactly have a permanent anything of mine.

I let out a yawn, I guess my body is getting accustomed to human body-like features. This actually makes me quite happy. I rush out of my bed to meet up with Aigis, my little sister.

* * *

"I see you have awaken, did you enjoy "sleeping" my big sister, Labrys?"

Right when I exit a hallway, I see Aigis sitting in the large living room. She's in her typical suit clothing. From what it seems, she must be alone. She probably just got back from her two day mission, which I don't know any details about.

I give a smile, "Why yes I did actually, It wasn't bad at all. It's nice to see you again, little sister."

She stood up, "It's nice to see you too, I actually have some news for you about my mission. Although, she should save that for later. Let's go on a walk, shall we?"

I gaze around only to see no one else around the base. I guess it's break day for everyone else too. I didn't see why not, I don't get as much time with Aigis because of her missions.

"Where to? Are we allowed to go outside?"

She thought about it for a few seconds.

"I'm sure we are, come on. We'll just have to see for ourselves."

* * *

We've been walking around for about an hour now, and yet the beauty of the outside world still over takes me. I could not stop looking out to the horizon. Words from me didn't have enough to describe it.

Aigis seems to be used to this scenery but she must be amused by my expression every time I stare at it.

"You really enjoy this place, don't you?" She spoke with cheerfulness, it took a lot to glance back at her and not the scenery.

I responded, "I can't help it. I've always been restricted of my freedom, I could only go out at night. I never saw a full day to myself. This is really wonderful."

She gave a smile, she must really enjoy my appreciation, "I used to be the same way, just not as much as you. I never had a history as close as yours."

I glanced at her again, "It doesn't matter. We're both the same, I'll never forget that. I'll also never forget how amazing it is to have friends too."

"Do you miss them, Labrys? The group back in Inaba?"

I gave it a thought, "Of course I do. Though, I don't think I should go back until we catch the culprit that was behind what happened not too long ago…"

"Really? How so?" She sounded confused.

I gave more thought to it, "They suffered because I wanted people to go through what I went through. I didn't have the right to do that, and so I want to repay them by catching this mastermind."

She stopped walking.

Now I got confused, "What's wrong, Aigis?"

"I guess I should give you information about my last mission. From what I've just heard from you, it seems to be necessary."

"Wha-what are you talking about? Did you find the mastermind?"

She walked a little bit towards where I was standing, "I visited Inaba for my mission."

This was a surprise, curiosity overwhelmed me.

"Really? Did you visit anyone?" I was up in her face before I knew it, I was holding on to her arms.

"I wasn't there to associate with the group. I went there to find traces of any shadows, fortunately I didn't find any." I let go of her arms, I was losing hope of hearing from them.

"…But I did run into someone."

My eyes widen, "W-who…?"

"Yosuke-san."

I grabbed tighter, "Really!? How is he? What was he doing? Did he say anything about me?"

"Calm down, Labrys. Don't excite yourself too much about this." She let out a giggled.

I let go of her. I try to calm myself down, I never thought I'd get excited over a friend.

She spoke again, "I ran into Yosuke at the cemetery."

"What was he doing?"

She looked down, "I believe that is personal information…"

I began to worry, "Did someone die…?" Aigis grabbed both of my shoulders like I just did to hers and tried to reassure me, "Humans go through losses, it seems Yosuke has just re opened a wound from last years case. You won't have to worry. He's doing just fine."

I gave out a sigh and then a giggle, "Did he say anything about me or…?"

"I had to leave before he could even respond." She giggled from amusement.

"You're such a tease, sis." I couldn't help but laugh.

She stopped all interaction for a moment and then spoke again, "Okay Labrys, I've been wondering…"

I couldn't feel anything but curious, "Of what?"

"With Yosuke."

* * *

And now, you've just read the 4th chapter to my 3rd story. I hope you've enjoyed it.

Please prepare to read more in the future.

I honestly thank you for reading my stories so far, I appreciate it.

_Well, til next time!_

-Evy Disa


End file.
